boss_of_bossesfandomcom-20200213-history
Faes
Faes are tiny magic-folk who produce a magical substance which allows them to take on the form of human beings and perform other small, mystical feats. They are known for their whimsical and curious natures, but also for having a bit of a mean streak. Once the immortal children of ancient Greek gods and goddesses, but while the centuries past the faes lost touch with their creators as humanity lost faith in their gods. The faes survived even as these gods died, however they lost their immortality and now live for as much as 900 years. They are one of the few surviving mythical races, and are certainly the oldest. Faes cannot reproduce with humans, werewolves, or vampires. They cannot contract vampirism or lycanthropy. Physical Description Just like mortals, faes come in all shapes and sizes. However, all share strong facial structures and have bright green eyes. Most faes share a trait of pale skin with very dark, or abnormally light, hair. Sprite Size Faes are naturally very small in stature, reaching heights of no more than three feet. However, they have the ability to magically grow to the size of a human. This causes some pain and discomfort, and takes some getting used to- but, shrinking back to their normal size does not. Younger faes experience more pain with the transformation. A fae's clothes do not shrink or grow with them, meaning that they are naked after either transformation. Wings Each fae posses a pair of transparent wings, which vary in size depending on their age. The wings grow continuously throughout the fae's life, gaining more branches with each year. Each branch is lined with silver, which eventually turns to gold as the fae ages. The wings of faes that are near death begin to shrivel and are more delicate to the touch, pressure causing them to crumble. The number of branches on the wings reveals the age of a fae (accurate reference of wings). Wings are only present when a fae is in sprite form. Aging Faes live as many as 900 years, and have a unique aging system. They age normally until they finish puberty (between 200 - 300 years), at which point they do not age any further until they reach their 400th year. Male faes show more signs of aging than females. Common Behavior & Culture Curious The smallest glimmer or sound catches the attention of a fae. They feel a strong need to investigate and understand the strangest of objects and situations. This thirst for knowledge and insatiable curiosity also allows them to adapt to an ever-changing world. Tricksters Unlike the fairy tales of happy, helpful creatures, these faes are quite devious, deliciously cunning, and cruel. Striking a deal with a fae is nearly as terrible as striking one with the devil. You must always understand what you are getting into, or you will pay severely. Arrogant Faes can be full of themselves and feel as though they are superior to the other races, including their "cousins" the banshees. They believe in keeping themselves well groomed and tend to flock around with their own race, finding anyone who wanders too far off to be a stain on their heritage. Though, some faes feel far superiour than the rest and proudly stand alone. Strengths Persuasion All faes have the ability to speak in riddles when they converse with another individual. This proves to be confusing to the victim and leaves them dumbfounded, often making terrible decisions that include striking deals with a fae without knowing the consequences. It is as if a veil is cast over their eyes and only lifted once they are out of the presence of the fae. Some faes are so persuasive that they can even trick other faes with their silver tongues. Fairy Dust Every couple of days, faes naturally produce from their bodies something known as fairy dust, which is a fine, silver powder. They secrete it from their skin much like a human does sweat, and shed it almost like a spider does its old skin. Faes collect this dust and often keep it on their person or in places they frequent whenever possible. This dust is used in performing all magic feats, including transforming into a human. They are able to use their dust to perform other actions as well, such as granting wishes (or conversely, playing tricks). The dust can be given to a human or another creature, however the dust ceases to work once it is no longer in the presence of a fae (naturally, this leads to trickery). If a fae does not have any dust, they are unable to perform their magic and revert back to their sprite form. They may share dust with another fae, but it usually does not come free- or cheap. Flight All faes are able to fly once they are inside their sprite form. They are able to cross great distances quickly, but this consumes a great deal of energy. Weaknesses Iron Iron is the main weakness of faes. Being around any form of iron makes their dust useless, and being touched directly with it causes them to revert immediately into their sprite form. Fairy Dust While fairy dust is a main component to being a fae, it can be taken away or stolen by their enimes. Most faes keep their fiary dust in hidden items that only they know about, for their own protection. If a fae's fairy dust is no longer in their possesion, they lose all abilities, including staying in their human form. Sprite Size While it is their natural form, it is the most dangerous form to be in when surrounded by threats. Faes can be easily killed in such a state. Related *Home *Boss of Bosses *Desypri Family *Races *Banshees *Vampires *Werewolves *Witches Category:Races